The invention relates generally to ordnance fratricide probabilities. In particular, techniques are presented to enable systematic and comparative fratricidal interceptions from concurrently conflicting weapons systems.
Weapon fratricide represents a long-standing safety concern for weapon systems. Fratricide is defined as an attack on friendly forces by other friendly forces. Calculating the probability of fratricide has proven to be technically challenging. Manual resources devoted to these efforts yield limited results due to their time-consuming nature and the simplifying assumptions necessary to render the mathematical calculations tractable on a reasonable scale.